


May we cross paths again

by QueenLunaFreed



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: BAMF Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Destruction, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), The Author Regrets Nothing, Trust, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28697757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenLunaFreed/pseuds/QueenLunaFreed
Summary: “Even if tomorrow it’s just us versus the entire server, Dream, I’m telling you right now - I have confidence.”Dream couldn’t comprehend the pacing contradiction in front of him, the weakness he could clearly see, but would never comment on. Because this man has been defying Dream's expectations since they first met, because despite them not being friends and having no reason to trust each other, Dream knew that Technoblade is the only person who he’d trust to do this right. To destroy L'Manberg alongside him yet again, this time for real.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 197





	May we cross paths again

To everyone in L’Manberg, Doomsday was caused by the two most powerful individuals, whose only equal is each other. The way both carried themselves, quiet footsteps, straightened backs and a gaze that sent chills down anyone’s spine – as if nature itself was on a hunt. Two unbeatable forces that anyone foolish enough to challenge would be found at their respawn point shortly after.

 _“Losing is inevitable,”_ most thought to themselves, some deviating into a spectator party and sabotaging resources just so it could end quicker while others were gearing up with promises to fight to the very end. 

Despite what L’Manberg thought, Philza, a traitor in the eyes of the country, bore witness to the weaknesses displayed by the two so-called Gods. 

“We’re going early!” was what Dream greeted them with that fateful morning. To an outsider it would seem as though Dream didn’t have an ounce of trust for his temporary teammates, having just now told them his plan, but as Techno was muttering to himself in an attempt to calm the shakings hands that were slowing him down, Phil noticed Dream still at the door.

His mask was directed at Techno, observing him as the Arctic resident gave Phil rushed instructions, as he descended the ladder to get his gunpowder. 

“Oh God, I’m stressing out.” This would sound impossible to anyone who didn’t know Technoblade - the one who just yesterday was boasting about destroying L'Manberg with his Withers with the confidence of a man who knows his victory is assured. The same man who always prepared as if he would be fighting the entire server by his lonesome.

_“Even if tomorrow it’s just us versus the entire server, Dream, I’m telling you right now - I have confidence.”_

Dream couldn’t comprehend the pacing contradiction in front of him, the weakness he could clearly see, but would never comment on. Because this man has been defying Dream's expectations since they first met, because despite them not being friends and having no reason to trust each other, Dream knew that Technoblade is the only person who he’d trust to do this right. To destroy L'Manberg alongside him yet again, this time for real.

As if a light bulb went off in his head, Technoblade stopped organizing his supplies to look at his oldest friend.  
“Phil. I need your trident, Phil. ” Dream could only watch as Phil, with no protests and no need to think twice about it, handed it to Techno. Contrary to what Dream thought would happen – Techno going back to his work and continuing to prepare – he instead stared at Phil with a contemplative expression. 

And Dream watched in shock as Technoblade, the biggest hoarder for rare items he knows, handed Phil a Totem of Undying – the only one he has, Dream noted to himself – and a God Apple. The scene of his rival being so protective of Phil, the plans he goes through to ensure Phil's safety is something Dream never thought he’d see. 

Techno's insistence on Phil being a part of Doomsday if he so wished and refusing to discuss plans without him made so much sense now. 

Dream unintentionally noticed yet another similarity between them – Techno trusts Phil the same way Dream trusts Punz. However, while the masked man hid his gratitude in the form of payment for Punz's services and letting him keep the Shulker box, when it comes to Philza, Technoblade is wearing his heart on his sleeve. 

He didn’t know whether Techno realized how much faith Dream was putting on him.

\------

Ever since he was made aware of Technoblade's arrival on the server, Dream had decided to stick to his good side. 

Right after the Election, the axe-wielding man was contemplating whether helping Pogtopia would stir up the chaos that he desired, seeing as both Tommy and Wilbur weren’t the best combat-wise, heavily relying on words. Dream could only laugh at where that path led them to, hidden in an underground ravine and no rations to sustain themselves with. 

He had just about given up on that idea when Technoblade himself joined unannounced. There was a big commotion, or so Dream heard, a parade of sorts while Techno was being transported to Pogtopia. 

The first emotion Dream felt was surprise – he vividly remembered Techno saying no when he had asked him a little after the duel. 

At the time, Dream couldn’t understand why he’d even suggested it, but now, observing him walking alongside Wilbur and Tommy into their base, he laughed. This is exactly who he needed to make the sides interesting. 

While Techno farmed ( _“For the revolution,” he had said when asked_ ), Dream went to the Nether to get supplies. Bearing gifts seemed to be the only way Dream could show his support for whatever the Pogtopians were planning to do, without caring about the details too much. As long as both sides had something to fight with, that was enough for now.

Their first meeting on this land could be considered rather comical – with Dream disturbing Techno's bed mining and with his poor attempt at sounding mysterious he was forced to just give him directions so as to not get on his bad side this early on.

When he stood face to face with Technoblade, however, Dream paused. The silence stretched on for longer than both of them were comfortable with, but Dream couldn’t focus. The phantom pain of a sword being stabbed in his chest had him take a deep breath. 

He didn’t want to feel that weak ever again. And so, he handed his rival – a potential teammate, Dream hoped - the items he brought. As Technoblade might say: **“I think this is the start of a beautiful partnership.”**.

\------

None of Techno's allies noticed him eating two God Apples, the way he struggled to fend off Sapnap and Punz, who seemed to have only joined this war for the bragging rights of killing the legendary Technoblade, the man who never dies.

Despite the bumps that would have cost Techno his life, he was in his element, unleashing the unconventional army of wolves upon the unsuspecting L’Manbergians, getting kills while being chased and proving to be the best distraction a person could ever hope for. 

Phil had tried to take some of the burden off of Techno, but without the potions that his friend splashed every couple of minutes, Phil couldn’t do much but stand on the sidelines, Totem in hand, summoning Withers as a diversion. 

When Dream finally finished setting up the redstone, he scanned the battlefield for his allies. He didn’t want to accidentally drop stacks upon stacks of lit TNT on them, not after everything. 

They were going to see their hard work come to fruition. In a moment of weakness Dream thought of how glad he was not to be alone. Even if their paths may diverge after this, when it’s all said and done, Dream will cherish this experience for a long time.

The day L’Manberg finally falls.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been hoping for another Dream and Techno team up ever since Nov 16th and I was so excited to write this!  
> Have rewatched the "It ends today." stream at least 10 times, I love these people.


End file.
